


Master Chief finds a new feature on his suit

by Part_sliveD



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, NSFW, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Part_sliveD/pseuds/Part_sliveD
Summary: Master Chief is jerked off by his power armour.
Relationships: Master Chief/this armour
Kudos: 7





	Master Chief finds a new feature on his suit

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to all fans of the Halo series, I only played one game when I was ten.  
> I wrote this because I remember seeing something about the suit jerking off Master Chief, which wasn't canon. But I loved the idea of it, so here we are.  
> I only wrote this in one sitting as well, so enjoy!

It had been a long day of work. Master chief sighed, crashing down in a comfy spot. He was hot and sweaty. His hard muscles ached with fatigue inside the metal suit he wore everyday. Not only that be he was goddamn horny. Out on the front lines there weren’t many he could spend much time with. His dick as hard inside the suit, pressing up against the metalwork and electrodes inside the protruding codpiece. He shifted, his hot naked body pressing up against the cool metal. Maybe he should undress, and take care of it himself. At that thought, a prompt appeared on his visor.  
“Initialise pleasure services Y/N?”  
“Yes?” He replied.  
Then something he really didn’t expect happened. He felt the inner workings of his suit tighten around his manhood. He panicked, thinking the worst. But the grip, while strong, didn’t keep on squeezing. It started shifting, gently stroking him.  
Master chief sighed, relieved and enjoying the gentle touch of the cool metal as it pumped his cock rhythmically. He arched his back and groaned, as something in the crotch of his suit played with the sensitive tip of his dick.  
The tight metal felt so good against his bare skin. Metal plating pressing against his hard biceps, brushing his abs, and squeezing his massive thighs. He widened his legs as the metal grip began gaining speed. The sudden shifts in stiff movement made him grunt with each tug.  
His breathing, had moved from its usual calm and regular pace, to erratic. His gruff pants fogged up his visor, the outside disappearing, and making him focus on the pleasure the suit was giving him.  
And boy did he enjoy it, the intensity of the grip around his cock, the metal pressing against his strong muscular frame, how hot and sweaty he was getting.  
He thrust up into the grip, matching the timing of the movements of grip, he buried his dick deeper into the space.  
As he felt himself getting close, he wanted it to go faster. It obliged him, the metal tightened and jack-hammered his dick like he owed it money. He dropped to the floor, too over stimulated to continue.  
With one last desperate thrust, pressing his dick deep into the metal, he came. He couldn’t see it, but he felt it shoot out of him and into the tight space around his dick.  
Master chief collapsed, his body spent.  
Behind his fogged-up visor he smiled. He’d have to remember to do this again when he next got horny.  
… Which given his super-solider genes, would probably be in the next few minutes.


End file.
